<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jos metsään haluat mennä nyt by Baroq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093234">Jos metsään haluat mennä nyt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroq/pseuds/Baroq'>Baroq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Camping, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroq/pseuds/Baroq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Voi ei, keskustelu ihastuksista teltassa keskellä ei mitään" Sans sanoi muka loukkaantuneena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jos metsään haluat mennä nyt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://amortem-kun.tumblr.com/post/620345641953116160/sansational-camping-you-can-support-me-on">Inspiraatio tuli tästä!</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halusin aluksi kirjoittaa vain lyhyen pätkän jossa Sans ja Red näsäviisastelee toisilleen. Mä en tiedä mitä matkan varrella tapahtui. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sansilla ei ollut oikeastaan mitään telttailua vastaan. Hän oli tottunut kylmään ja kosteaan jo asuessaan Snowdinissa, huonoista yöunista puhumattakaan. Tosin, raitis ilma ja laatuaika Papyruksen kanssa tuntui houkuttelevalta. Se voisi olla ihan hauskaakin. <br/>
<br/>
Tai jotain siihen suuntaan. Papyrus oli saanut kuningasidean kutsua kavereita mukaan. Huokaisten Sans heitti vielä korttipakan reppuunsa. Tästä oli tulossa pitkä reissu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sans nakkasi repun pois selästään ja pyöräytti olkapäitään. Matka ei ollut edes niin kauhean pitkä ja kantamuksetkaan eivät painaneet NIIN paljoa, mutta Sans oli rättiväsynyt. Hän istui maahan ja melkein löi häntäluunsa kiveen. Pitkä, Papyrukselta näyttävä henkilö istui Sansin viereen ja sytytti tupakan.<br/>
<br/>
"Otatko sauhun?" Hän kysyi. Sans heilautti kättään.<br/>
<br/>
"Nah, Papyrus saa hepulin jos saa mut kiinni" Sans vastasi. Toinen nyökkäsi ja otti pitkän henkäyksen savua.<br/>
<br/>
"Mun veli sanoi että aikoo pystyttää teltat sun veljen ja sen edgeloordin kans"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>'Sen edgeloordin...'</em>" Sans hymähti. "Stretch, sä oot niin kiltti"<br/>
<br/>
"Hm. Joku siinä tyypissä vaan... tuntuu hankalalta" Stretch sanoi ja otti uuden sauhun. "Ei mitään sen suurempaa. Ehkä mä vain ylireagoin"<br/>
<br/>
"En voi syyttää sua mistään. En minäkään mielelläni jättäisi Papyrusta kahdestaan sen kanssa" Sans sanoi. Toinen oli tukehtua savuun.<br/>
<br/>
"...Vihjaatko jotain?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ehkä"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Teltat olivat pystyssä ilman suurempia ongelmia, jotenkin. Tai melkein. Sans oli varma että hän oli pakannut heidän telttansa mukaan, ja kumpikaan pystyssä oleva ei ollut sen näköinen.<br/>
<br/>
"Papyrus, ei millään pahalla mutta missä meidän teltta on?" Sans kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Meidän oli täynnä reikiä. Pistin sen pois, mokoma olisi varmasti vuotanut jos alkaa vaikka sataa" Papyrus vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh... se oli kyllä... vanha" Sans sanoi. Sinne meni viimeisetkin haaveet viettää veljellistä laatuaikaa vain kahdestaan. "Voidaan hankkia uusi seuraavaksi kerraksi"<br/>
<br/>
Papyruksen ilme kirkastui.<br/>
<br/>
"Seuraavaksi kerraksi?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Missä Red on?" Stretch kysyi. Sans kohautti olkapäitään. Papyrus ja Blue puistivat molemmat päätään.<br/>
<br/>
"Ei voi olla kaukana. Laitoin sen etsimään meille polttopuita" Edge vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"...Boss, mä oon tässä" Red sanoi. Hänen äänensä rahisi vielä vähän enemmän kuin yleensä.<br/>
<br/>
"Tervetuloa takaisin, Red!" Papyrus sanoi hymyillen. Blue hänen vieressään taputti kätensä yhteen.<br/>
<br/>
"Nyt kun me kaikki ollaan tässä, niin haluaisin kysyä…" Blue otti syvään henkeä. "Miten me jaetaan teltat? Sansin ja Papyruksen oli niin toivottoman rikki, että sitä ei voinut koota hyvällä omallatunnolla" <br/>
<br/>
Sans näki silmäkulmastaan kuinka pettynyt Stretch oli. Hän ei voinut olla muuta kuin samaa mieltä. <br/>
<br/>
Edge oli mietteissään, mutta ei näyttänyt mitään muuta ulos. Red näytti puolestaan siltä, että hänen päänsä oli täynnä ajatuksia, joista yksikään ei ollut mieluisa. <br/>
<br/>
Papyrus ja Blue olivat molemmat reippaita ja iloisia, heille sopisi varmasti melkein mikä tahansa järjestys. <br/>
<br/>
Stretch näytti siltä että sai idean ja hän taputti Sansia olalle. <em>'mulla on idea'</em> Stretch kuiskasi. Hän otti kiinni Sansin hupparista ja veti toisen hieman sivummalle. <br/>
<br/>
"Stretch, mikä sun idea on?" Sans kysyi hiljaa. <br/>
<br/>
"Simppeli. Te Sansit yhdessä ja me Papyrukset toisessa" Stretch vastasi. Sans mietti. <br/>
<br/>
"Onko tää vain Edgen takia?" <br/>
<br/>
"...oonko mä noin läpinäkyvä?" <br/>
<br/>
"Olet. Mutta oikeasti, en minäkään haluaisi olla samassa teltassa jos Edge ja Red on siellä" <br/>
<br/>
"Ei kai"<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä te kuiskitte siellä?" Red kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Ei mitään ihmeellistä…" Stretch vastasi. <br/>
<br/>
"Jos kukaan ei oo keksiny miten jaetaan, niin mitä jos Sansit ja Papyrukset erikseen? Se ois ainakin selkeää" Sans sanoi rennosti, aivan kuin hän ei olisi puhunut asiasta kymmenen sekuntia sitten. <br/>
<br/>
"Hyvä idea!" Blue huudahti. "Mä oon aina halunnut tietää lisää Sansista ja Redistä!" <br/>
<br/>
Papyrus nyökkäsi innoissaan. "Edge ja Stretch! Tutustutaan toisiimme oikein kunnolla!" <br/>
<br/>
Red huokaisi, ehkä helpotuksesta. Edge pyöritteli silmiään. <br/>
<br/>
"Mulle on yksi lysti miten me nukutaan" Edge sanoi. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stretch ja Blue olivat ottaneet grillin hommakseen. Pienempi hätisteli toiset pois edestä. He osaisivat kyllä grillata ilman muiden kommentteja! <br/>
<br/>
Sillä välin kun yksi veljespari hääräsi grillin parissa, loput neljä olivat ahtautuneet toiseen telttaan. Sans kaivoi korttipakan repustaan ja nakkasi sen Redille. <br/>
<br/>
"...kaikista maailman peleistä sä otit mukaan Unon" Red mutisi. <br/>
<br/>
"Jep" <br/>
<br/>
"Miksi? Tavallisella pakalla voi pelata räsypokkaa"<br/>
<br/>
"...mitä on räsypokka?" Papyrus kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Sun ei tarvi tietää" Edge vastasi. "Red, kortit on sulla, sekoita pakka niin päästään pelaamaan" hän jatkoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Okei, tajuan. Mä oon passari" Red murahti, mutta avasi laatikon ja sekoitti kortit. Yllättävän ketterillä sormilla hän jakoi jokaiselle viisi korttia ja jätti pinon keskelle.<br/>
<br/>
"Kuka muuten aloittaa?" Edge kysyi. <br/>
<br/>
"Säännöissä lukee varmaan että nuorin mutta…" Sans aloitti. Hän vilkaisi Papyrusia ja Edgeä pikaisesti. "Te ootte varmaan saman ikäisiä" <br/>
<br/>
Edge huokaisi. "Papyrus saa aloittaa. Jos tää menee myötäpäivään niin mä oisin muutenkin seuraava" hän sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos Edge! Sä saat aloittaa seuraavalla kierroksella!" Papyrus sanoi hymyillen leveästi. <br/>
<br/>
Hän nosti pinon ensimmäisen kortin ja asetti sen siihen viereen. Viivyttelemättä hän nosti kädestään kortin ja laittoi sen siihen päälle. Edge vilkaisi kättään ja heitti kortin saman tein poistopinoon. Red mutisi ja nosti, ärähtäen kun sekään ei ollut sopiva. Sans virnisti ja heitti suunnanvaihtokortin. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans, mä vihaan sua" Red murahti kun nosti pakasta kortin. Se oli sopiva, ja hän heitti sen pinon päälle. Edge nosti pakasta ja huokaisi. Papyrus nosti pakasta. Nielaisten hän heitti toisen suunnanvaihtokortin poistopinoon.<br/>
<br/>
"Sori, Edge… Pelin henki" Papyrus sanoi. <br/>
<br/>
"Hmph, aivan kuin joku typerä korttipeli vaikuttaisi minuun näin" Edge mutisi samalla kun nosti uutta korttia. Hän heitti uuden kortin heti poistopinoon, ja toisen kädestään.<br/>
<br/>
Red ei edelleenkään ollut onnekas. Hän nosti pakasta, ja hänen ilmeensä kirkastui heti kun näki uuden korttinsa. Hän heitti nosta 4-kortin poistopinoon ja virnisti. <br/>
<br/>
"Hah! <em>Vedä käteen</em>, Sans!" Red sanoi innokkaana. Sans naurahti ääneen. Papyrus ja Edge molemmat pudistivat päätään. <br/>
<br/>
"Et keksinyt mitään säädyllisempää?" Papyrus kysyi. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Uno-matsit päätettiin siihen kun kaikki olivat voittaneet kahdesti, ja Papyrus viimein kolmannen kerran. Kaikki neljä luurankoa kömpivät ulos teltasta raikkaaseen ulkoilmaan.<br/>
<br/>
Blue heilutti käsiään leveästi saadakseen heidän huomion.<br/>
<br/>
"Kaikki on just valmista! Tulkaa syömään!" Blue sanoi hymyillen leveästi. Tämän paita oli noussut hieman työn touhussa ja ennen kuin kukaan edes huomasi Bluen lantion kaaren pilkottavan, Stretch vetäisi toisen paitaa alas. Hän taputti Bluen olkaa vielä. Stretch hymähti pienesti, mutta tämä veljesten välinen pieni hetki keskeytyi kun Redin maha murisi äänekkäästi.<br/>
<br/>
Redin kallo hohkasi punaisena ja hän katsoi muualle nolona.<br/>
<br/>
"Red..." Edge aloitti. Toinen painoi päänsä alas ja odotti jo läksytystä. Sen sijaan Edge käveli hänen ohi ja nappasi paperinpalalla makkaran ritilältä. "Pidä huoli itsestäs, on niin uuvuttavaa katsoa sun perään joka välissä" Edge jatkoi.<br/>
<br/>
"...kiitos, Boss..." Red kuiskasi hiljaa. Tämä oli melkein nöyryyttävämpää kuin huutamisen kohteeksi joutuminen. Hän sormeili pantaansa, pitääkseen itsensä jotenkin koossa.<br/>
<br/>
"Mitäs toi oli?" Sans kysyi Rediltä virnistellen. Red murahti ja heitti Sansia kohtaan katseen, jonka heikompi olisi voinut tulkita murhanhimoksi.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Ime kyrsää</em>, Sans"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Edge?" Blue huhuili.<br/>
<br/>
"Mä oon täällä" Edge sanoi ja heilautti kättään. Hän ei liikkunut paikaltaan mihinkään. Puro hänen edessään liplatti hiljaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Saanko istua sun viereen?" toinen kysyi. Edge nyökkäsi.<br/>
<br/>
"Sä istuisit siihen vaikka kieltäisinkin, joten siitä vain"<br/>
<br/>
"Mweh heh... "<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä asiaa, pätkä?"<br/>
<br/>
Blue istahti Edgen viereen ja halasi jalkojaan. <br/>
<br/>
"Tää ei varmaan kuulu mulle yhtään, mutta mä en oo ihan niin tyhmä kun luulet..."<br/>
<br/>
"Sano suoraan"<br/>
<br/>
"Edge, mä tiedän että sulla on suhde Redin kanssa. Vaikka kaikki yrittää salata sitä multa… "<br/>
<br/>
"Ah. Aiotko sä saarnata siitä vai nauraa mulle?"<br/>
<br/>
"En? Edge, mä haluan vain kysyä sulta että... hm..." Blue sanoi ja painoi päänsä polviinsa. "Kumpi aloitti? Oliko se vaikeaa? Onko se sen arvoista...?"<br/>
<br/>
"Pfft, Blue. Aiotko sä viimeinkin tunnustaa sun Papyrukselle?"<br/>
<br/>
"Vastaa mun kysymyksiin ensin, Edge" Blue sanoi huokaisten. Edge venytti selkäänsä taaksepäin ja nojasi käsiinsä.<br/>
<br/>
"Meidän juttu vain jotenkin tapahtui. Aluksi se oli vain pakkomielteinen halu pitää mun Sans turvassa, tiedät varmaan miksi. Siksi se panta. Jossain matkan varrella se vain... muuttui" Edge selitti.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh... Eli ei mitään sielua kutkuttavaa tunnustusta, sähkövirtaa ja ilotulituksia..."<br/>
<br/>
"Ei todellakaan, mutta sillä ei ole väliä. Sa-- Red on mun ja ainoastaan sillä on merkitystä"<br/>
<br/>
"Hm... selvä..." Blue vastasi hiljaa. Liian hiljaa, Bluen kuului olla äänekäs ja energinen!<br/>
<br/>
"Sä et varmaan olettanut tuollaista vastausta"<br/>
<br/>
"En oikeastaan"<br/>
<br/>
"Jos sä haluat tunnustaa tuhkakupille niin mä tuen sua, ok?" Edge sanoi. Blue punasteli, poskiluut kajastaen vaaleansinisenä.<br/>
<br/>
"Mä en oo liian varma tästä... Pap-- hm, Stretch on ollut tosi paljon tekemisissä Sansin kanssa. Ja aina kun mä nään ne kahdestaan niin niillä on tosi hauskaa"<br/>
<br/>
"Ooh, haistanko mustasukkaisuutta?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mus-- Hei! Mä oon myös Sans, mä on mustasukkaisuuden yläpuolella!"<br/>
<br/>
"Joo joo, tietenkin olet" Edge sanoi ja silitti toisen kalloa. "Mulla on sisäpiirin tietoa että Stretch on ihastunut, mutta ei Sansiin" Edge jatkoi ja löi luunapin Bluen otsaan. Blue teki pienen äänen ja nosti käden otsansa suojaksi.<br/>
<br/>
"K-keneen sitten?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ota itse selvää, pätkä"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Aivan kuin Stretchin painajaiset olivat materialisoituneet elävään maailmaan. Hän halusi vain sauhutella yhden rauhassa, mutta tuijotti hampaita kiristellen läheistä puroa. Edge… Vaikutti liiankin ystävälliseltä hänen veljensä kanssa.<br/>
<br/>
<em>'Miksi mä oon tällainen…'</em> Stretch mietti samalla kun hamuili sytkäriä. <em>'Edge on varattu, mutta riittääkö se…?' </em><br/>
<br/>
"Hei, Stretch" Joku sanoi. Stretch katsahti äänen suuntaan. <br/>
<br/>
"Hei Sans" hän vastasi. "Mitäs sinä täällä?" <br/>
<br/>
"Kunhan katselen paikkoja. Sinä?" Sans kysyi. Stretch ojensi käden jossa oli sytytetty tupakka. <br/>
<br/>
"Savuilla. Otatko?" Stretch sanoi hymyillen pienesti. Sans räpäytti silmiään mietteliäänä.<br/>
<br/>
"Yksi pieni henkäys?" Sans kysyi. <br/>
<br/>
"Siitä vain" Stretch vastasi. Sans otti toisen käden omiinsa ja otti lyhyen henkäyksen tämän tupakasta, ennen kun alkoi kakoa. <br/>
<br/>
"Yh, alan muistaan miksi lopetin tän aikoja sitten… Pahaa kuin mikäkin" hän sanoi irvistäen. <br/>
<br/>
"Enempi mulle sitten" Stretch sanoi ja otti itse pidemmän henkäyksen.<br/>
<br/>
"Muuten. Oletko koskaan ajatellut…" Sans aloitti. <br/>
<br/>
"En" Stretch vastasi. <br/>
<br/>
"Hah, kuuntele edes loppuun, vitsiniekka" Sans sanoi. Hän laittoi kädet taskuihinsa ja katsoi toista. "Mä oon nähny miten Blue katsoo sua. Eikö sun ois aika tunnustaa?"<br/>
<br/>
Stretch huokaisi savua ulos.<br/>
<br/>
"Mun veli ansaitsee parempaa"<br/>
<br/>
"Herätys. Sä tykkäät Bluesta. Blue tykkää susta. Eikö sun veljen onni oo sulle tärkeintä?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ootko sinä tunnustanut Papyrukselle?" Stretch kysyi. Sansin posket leimahtivat tumman siniseksi. <br/>
<br/>
"Eri asia" <br/>
<br/>
"Ehkä" Stretch sanoi ja vetäisi viimeisen henkosen tupakastaan. "Mä en halua menettää mun veljeä vaan sen takia koska mun sielu päätti vääristää mun tunteet. Tää ei ole kivaa, Sans"<br/>
<br/>
"Stretch. Kuvitellaan tilanne" <br/>
<br/>
"Niin?" <br/>
<br/>
"Mitä sä tekisit jos Blue tunnustaisi sulle?" Sans kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Varmaan heräisin ja menisin keittämään aamukahvit" Stretch vastasi. Sans pyöräytti silmiään. <br/>
<br/>
"Jos se tapahtuisi oikeasti?" <br/>
<br/>
"Realistisesti? Mä varmaan menisin sanattomaksi ja luulisin sen olevan julma vitsi"<br/>
<br/>
"Blue ei harrasta julmia vitsejä, sä tiedät sen itsekin"<br/>
<br/>
"Seuraava. Mitä sä tekisit jos Papyrus tunnustaisi sulle?" Stretch kysyi. Hän heitti tumpin maahan ja tallasi sen. <br/>
<br/>
"Papyrus ei tarkoita sitä romanttisesti. Mä en voi tehdä muuta kuin vain sanoa et 'mäki sua'" Sans vastasi. Stretch piteli otsaansa. <br/>
<br/>
"...Tuo kuulosti siltä että noin on tapahtunut. Sans, onko Papyrus tunnustanut?" <br/>
<br/>
"Jos tarkoitat taikasanoja, niin olen kuullut ne. Veljellisessä kontekstissa" Sans sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"...Selitä"<br/>
<br/>
"Joka aamu ennen töitä ja melkein joka ilta ennen nukkumaanmenoa" Sans sanoi. Stretch peitti silmänsä. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans, tunnusta hänelle"<br/>
<br/>
"Hauska vitsi, keksitkö ihan itse?" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, Red! Miksi sä oot yksin täällä?" Papyrus kysyi. Hän kääntyi ja sulki teltan vetoketjun. Red havahtui todellisuuteen ja kääntyi selälleen. <br/>
<br/>
"Aattelin vain olla rauhassa kun oli kerrankin hiljaista. Entä sinä?" <br/>
<br/>
"Halusin vain viettää aikaa sun kanssa" Papyrus sanoi ja hänen katseensa tippui maahan. "Oikeasti, haluaisin kysyä sulta jotain tärkeää" <br/>
<br/>
Red nousi istualleen ja katsoi toista odottavaisena. Vakava keskustelu Papyruksen kanssa? Oliko maailma loppumassa?<br/>
<br/>
"Anna tulla" <br/>
<br/>
"Mä oon tunnustanut Sansille lukemattomia kertoja, mutta hän ei tajua että mä aikuisten oikeasti tarkoitan sitä. Tai… sitten hän on liian kiltti antamaan mulle rukkaset suoraan" Papyrus selitti. Red punastui hieman ja huokaisi. Hän ei olettanut mitään tällaista itse Papyrukselta. <br/>
<br/>
"Jos sun Sans on yhtään samanlainen ko minä, niin hän tarvitsee vahvistusta. Kerro että sun tunteet on romanttisia. Tai sek--" <br/>
<br/>
"Ei tarvi sanoa enempää!!" Papyrus sanoi panikoiden. Hän heilutti käsiään ja punastui, suloinen oranssi kajo valaisi telttaa. "Hm… Mutta mitä jos Sans ei pidäkään minusta? Siis… Romanttisesti" Papyrus kysyi. <br/>
<br/>
"Turha pelko. Sans on vain pelkuri ja ei halua hypätä mihinkään ellei ole täysin varma. Kerron kokemuksesta" <br/>
<br/>
"Mä näin hänet… Stretchin kanssa"<br/>
<br/>
"Hm?" <br/>
<br/>
"En kuullut mistä he puhuivat, mutta viimeinen asia minkä näin, oli kun Sans piti häntä kädestä. Sans… ei pidä mua kädestä melkein koskaan…"<br/>
<br/>
Auts. Red ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. <br/>
<br/>
"Haluatko että kysyn siltä tästä?" <br/>
<br/>
"Mä en tiedä, Red…"<br/>
<br/>
"Kuules kamu, mä yritän vähän urkkia infoa. Mä uskon et kyseessä on vain väärinkäsitys, Sans ja Stretch on kuitenkin… No. Molemmat melkein kuin minä" Red sanoi ja virnisti leveästi. "Ja minä en deittais itseäni" <br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos Red…" Papyrus sanoi huokaisten.<br/>
<br/>
"Eipä kestä…" Red sanoi. Hiljaisuus. "Otin sarjiksia mukaan. Haluatko lukea mun kaa?" <br/>
<br/>
Papyruksen ilme kirkastui ja hän nyökkäsi. <br/>
<br/>
"Kuulostaa hauskalta!" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ilta oli laskeutunut ja Red oli täysin valmis nukkumaan. Ehkä se oli turha toivo, Sans oli legendaarisesti yhtä huono nukkumaan yöllä kuin hän itse ja Blue… Puhui ja hössötti. <br/>
<br/>
No, ehkä Red voisi yrittää kiristää Sansilta jotain tietoja, hän oli jo kerennyt luvata sen Papyrukselle. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans. Korjaa jos olen väärässä, mutta sä tykkäät Papyruksesta?" <br/>
<br/>
"Voi ei, keskustelu ihastuksista teltassa keskellä ei mitään" Sans sanoi muka loukkaantuneena. "Onko tämä kohtaus jostain romanttisesta komediasta joka lopulta päättyy sydämelliseen tunnustukseen ja siitä tulkinnanvaraiseen pimentoon?" <br/>
<br/>
"Miks sä oot noin dramaattinen?" Red tuhahti. <br/>
<br/>
"Kakista ulos. Minäkin haluan tietää" Blue sanoi. <br/>
<br/>
Sans tunsi kuinka Redin ja Bluen katseet lävistivät hänet. Hermostuneena hän nyökkäsi. <br/>
<br/>
"Papyrus on mulle kaikki kaikessa…" <br/>
<br/>
"Senkin pelkuri!" Red sanoi kiristäen hampaitaan. "Sano vain kyllä tai ei, ei mitään kryptistä hevonpaskaa" <br/>
<br/>
"Kielenkäyttö, Red!" Blue torui. <br/>
<br/>
"Blue, autetaan Sansia tunnustamaan Papyrukselle niin hän pääsee… <em>käyttämään kieltään</em>" Red sanoi virnuillen. Blue tuhahti mutta nyökkäsi, Redillä oli kerrankin idea jonka hän halusi nähdä loppuun asti. <br/>
<br/>
"Miksi te päätätte mun puolesta? Ja mä olin muka dramaattinen" <br/>
<br/>
"Sans, etkö sä halua tehdä Papyrusta onnelliseksi?" Blue kysyi. Sansin sielu hypähti kipeästi hänen rintakehässään. Aivan kuin hän olisi käynyt tämän keskustelun aiemmin eri puolelta. <br/>
<br/>
"Papyrus ansaitsee parempaa. Mä oon vain… tällainen" Sans vastasi ja halasi tyynyään. <br/>
<br/>
"Mulla on sulle villi idea. Nostat sun luisevan ahterin ylös ja menet tunnustamaan. Mä voin vannoa että Papyrus olisi onnesta soikeana"<br/>
<br/>
"Pah, mistä <em>puskaradiosta</em> sä oot kuullu valeuutisia?" </p>
<p>"Luotettavasta <em>lähteestä</em>, kamu" <br/>
<br/>
Blue pudisti päätään. Nämä kaksi olivat idiootteja. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Papyrusten teltassa ei mennyt yhtään sen paremmin. <br/>
<br/>
"Hei tuhkakuppi" Edge sanoi. Stretch hymähti ääneen, merkiksi että oli kuulolla.<br/>
<br/>
"Ootko sä niin paljon Sansin kanssa vain sen takia koska hän näyttää ehkä hieman sun veljeltä?" Edge kysyi. Stretch huokaisi syvään ja tuijotti toista tuomitsevasti. Papyrus havahtui ja nosti katseen pois Rediltä lainatusta sarjiksesta. <br/>
<br/>
"Naurettava väite, edgeloordi" Stretch sanoi hampaittensa välistä. <br/>
<br/>
"Pikku vinkki. Jos sä et tee Bluesta kohta omaas, niin minä teen. Jos luulet ettei mulla ole kiinnostusta tai aikaa toiselle lemmikille niin olet väärässä" <br/>
<br/>
"Sä… Et tarkoita tuota" <br/>
<br/>
"Oliko toi haaste? Mä voin mennä vaikka heti" Edge sanoi. Hän kääntyi teltan suuaukkoa päin. "Haluatko sitä? Että mä otan Bluen sun silmien edessä?" <br/>
<br/>
Stretch kiristi hampaitaan yhteen.<br/>
<br/>
"Rauhoittukaa, molemmat!" Papyrus huudahti. Hän laski käden molempien olkapäille. "Mä en oo täysin varma mitä te vouhotatte, mutta Edge on kamalan ilkeän kuuloinen" <br/>
<br/>
"Papyrus, toi pelkuri ei uskalla tehdä elämänsä rakkaudesta onnellista" Edge sanoi. Hän katsoi Stretchiä halveksuen ja kohautti olkaansa. "Blue on niin ällöttävän kiltti, vaikka sä saisitkin rukkaset niin hän ei ikinä vihaisi sua"<br/>
<br/>
"Mä rikon sun lumpiot. Luopio" <br/>
<br/>
"Ja mä aion potkaista sua persaukselle niin kovaa, että sä syljet sun nikamat yksi kerrallaan kuten pez-annostelija!" <br/>
<br/>
"Stretch! Edge! Lopettakaa tämä!" Papyrus anoi. "Onko se totta että sä tykkäät Bluesta?" hän jatkoi ja kallisti päätään kysyvästi. <br/>
<br/>
"Minäkö? En voi kieltää" Stretch vastasi. Papyrus huokaisi helpottuneena.<br/>
<br/>
"Hm… Mä oon siinä mielessä samaa mieltä Edgen kanssa, että sun kannattaa tunnustaa. Sä et voi menettää mitään, Stretch" Papyrus sanoi. <br/>
<br/>
"Mä menetän viimeiset mun mielenrauhasta jos tää menee päin <em>mäntyä</em>. Me <em>kuusi</em> ei tultu tänne <em>tuomi</em>tsemaan kenenkään rakkauselämää tai sen <em>puu</em>tetta"<br/>
<br/>
"Jos sä pystyt vielä vitsailemaan, niin jokin on pielessä" Papyrus mutisi. <br/>
<br/>
"Pfft. Papyrus, toi oli aika hyvä" Stretch sanoi. Papyrus räpäytti silmiään ja kauhistui.<br/>
<br/>
"MITEN?!"<br/>
<br/>
Edge ei enää jaksanut turhaa jaarittelua, vaan nappasi Stretchin ranneluista kiinni ja veti hänet mukanaan ulos teltasta. Papyrus seurasi perässä. Hän halusi nähdä mitä tapahtuu. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Red ja Blue vetivät erittäin vastahakoista Sansia tämän ranteista. Sans yritti kovasti räpiköidä vastaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Tää ei taida olla kovin hyvä idea. Mitä jos vain jätetään tämä omaan arvoonsa, hm?" Sans sanoi, yrittäen vakuuttaa Rediä ja Blueta. Hänen molemmat piinaajat vain vilkaisivat toisiinsa. <br/>
<br/>
"Ei" molemmat sanoivat yhteen ääneen. <br/>
<br/>
"Mä ymmärrän et Red haluaa kiduttaa mua näin, mutta Blue! Mikä sun motiivi on?!" Sans sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Selitän ehkä joku toinen kerta" Blue sanoi ja heilautti vapaata kättään. Kaikki kolme havahtuivat kun Papyrusten teltan vetoketju suhahti auki ja Edge veti Stretchin ulos melkein väkipakolla. <br/>
<br/>
"Kappas, tekin olette täällä" Edge sanoi. Hän rutisti Stretchin rannetta niin että toisen ilme muuttui tylsistyneestä tuskaiseksi. "Kuinka mukavaa. Blue, onko sulla kiire?" hän jatkoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Senkin kiero paskiainen" Stretch mutisi hiljaa ja toivoi ettei kukaan kuulisi. <br/>
<br/>
Blue räpäytti silmiään kummissaan. Miksi Edge haluaisi puhua hänelle?<br/>
<br/>
"Voitko sanoa tässä?" Blue kysyi. Edgen kasvoille ilmaantui kiero hymy ja Stretch yritti räpiköidä toisen otteesta irti. <br/>
<br/>
"En, koska olen kiltti ja armollinen" Edge vastasi. <br/>
<br/>
"Sä et usko tuota itsekään, edgeloordi!" Stretch ärähti. <br/>
<br/>
"Mee vaan Blue, mä hoidan tän tapauksen" Red sanoi. Blue nyökkäsi ja päästi irti Sansin ranteesta. <br/>
<br/>
"Tämän on parasta olla vaivan arvoista…" Blue sanoi. <br/>
<br/>
"Luota muhun, pätkä. Tämä on niin sen arvoista…" Edge sanoi ja lähti johdattamaan erittäin elämään kyllästynyttä Stretchiä ja hämmästynyttä Blueta kauemmas teltoista. Kun kaikki kolme olivat Edgen mukaan tarpeeksi kaukana, hän päästi irti Stretchistä. Stretch murahti ja hieroi rannettaan. <br/>
<br/>
Edge vilkaisi äkkiseltään Stretchin suuntaan ja tämän kiero hymy palasi. <br/>
<br/>
"Blue. Mulla ois sulle asiaa. Tärkeää asiaa…" Edge sanoi. Hän nosti käden Bluen poskelle ja hyväili sitä. Bluen koko keho kangistui siihen paikkaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Edge… onko kaikki hyvin?" Blue kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Voi pikkuinen Blue. Kaikki on paremmin kuin hyvin" Edge vastasi ja kietoi pitkät kätensä Bluen ympäri. Stretch otti pari äänetöntä askelta ja nosti käden Edgen olkapäälle. Kun toinen katsoi taakseen, hän näki Stretchin tyhjät silmäkuopat ja juuri alkavaa usvaista taikuutta. <br/>
<br/>
"Ä l ä  k o s k e  h ä n e e n"<br/>
<br/>
"Hyvä yritys, tuhkakuppi" Edge aloitti. Hän katsoi toista suoraan silmiin. "Muistatko mitä me puhuttiin? Sun viimeinen mahdollisuus on kohta ohi" Edge jatkoi. Stretch kuuli kuinka Bluen olkapäät tärisi ja kolisi Edgeä vasten. <br/>
<br/>
Stretch kiristi otettaan. Kirkkaan oranssi taikuus oli jo ilmentynyt tämän toiseen silmäkuoppaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Painu helvettiin, Edge" Stretch murisi. "Mä teen sen, mutta mä en halua nähdä sun rumaa naamaa sillä välin. Selvä?" hän jatkoi. Edge huokaisi ja työnsi toisen pois edestään. <br/>
<br/>
"Tulithan sinä järkiisi. Heippa" Edge sanoi ja heilautti kättään, ennen kun kääntyi ja lähti pois.<br/>
<br/>
Blue otti syvään henkeä.<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä toi oli?" hän kysyi ääni väristen.<br/>
<br/>
"Oon pahoillani, Sans. Mä oisin voinu estää Edgen mutta… En uskonut että se oli tosissaan" Stretch sanoi. Hän nosti käden Bluen pään päälle ja silitti. <br/>
<br/>
"Paps…" Blue sanoi ja halasi veljeään tiukasti, hautaen päänsä toisen huppariin.<br/>
<br/>
"Sshh… se on ohi" Stretch kuiskasi ja halasi Blueta takaisin. <br/>
<br/>
"Mhh… Mitä Edge tarkoitti sun viimeisellä mahdollisuudella? Se kuulosti… tärkeältä" Blue sanoi hiljaa.<br/>
<br/>
Stretch laskeutui polvilleen Bluen eteen ja otti kiinni toisen kädestä. Pidemmän posket kajastivat keltaoranssin sävyisenä ja hän otti värisevän henkäyksen. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans… Mä rakastan sua" Stretch sanoi, kaikkien niiden piinaavien vuosien jälkeen. Hän kolautti heidän otsansa yhteen. "Koko sielullani"<br/>
<br/>
"Paps--! Mä…" Blue nielaisi ilmaa, mutta kiristi otettaan Stretchin kädestä. "Mä kans! Aina!"<br/>
<br/>
Stretch hymyili lempeästi ja silitti Bluen takaraivoa toisella kädellään. Blue kapusi toisen syliin ja suuteli tätä, kaikella sillä innolla jota oli salannut jo liian kauan. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Red kohautti olkiaan kun hänen veljensä vei Stretchin ja Bluen jonnekin korpeen. Noh, hän pystyisi leikkimään rakkauden pikku apuria (yök) yksinkin. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans, mä uskon et sulla ois jotain kerrottavaa" Red sanoi. Sans pyöräytti silmiään. <br/>
<br/>
"Jotain kerrottavaa? Protoni, neutroni ja elektroni menivät baariin…" Sans aloitti. Red tuhahti ja Papyrus kallisti päätään. <br/>
<br/>
"Olisit edes kerrankin tosissasi. Papyrus odottaa, hopi hopi" Red murahti. "Vai oisko sulle helpompaa että jätän teidät kahdestaan?" <br/>
<br/>
Sans nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa pois. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans? Red? Mikä on?" Papyrus kysyi. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans tässä haluaisi puhua sun kaa kahden kesken…" Red sanoi. Heti hän katsoi Sansin suuntaan ja nojasi tämän hartiaan. "Jos sä jänistät tästä niin mä murskaan sun kaikki luut aakkosjärjestyksessä" Red kuiskasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Red… luuletko että mä kestän noin paljon… heh. <em>Luurankaisua</em>?" Sans vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Mä en tiedä kontekstia tuohon, mutta Sans, toi oli HUONO!" Papyrus sanoi dramaattisesti. Sans naurahti ääneen. Tämä oli tuttua. Turvallista. <br/>
<br/>
"Mä meen tästä. Sans, mä toteutan sen uhkauksen jos mitään ei tapahdu" Red sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Red, mä tajusin jo. Hus" Sans sanoi. Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs Papyrusta ja jätti Redin selkänsä taakse. Red virnisti ja vinkkasi silmää Papyrusille. Pikaisen peukun jälkeen hän kääntyi ja katosi näkyvistä. <br/>
<br/>
"Sulla oli jotain asiaa?" Papyrus kysyi. Sans nyökkäsi ja huokaisi. <br/>
<br/>
"Jep. Uh… Se on aika tärkeää" Sans aloitti. Hän sormeili paitansa kangasta sielun kohdalta. "Mä oon mahdollisesti ymmärtänyt jotain väärin…" hän jatkoi. Papyrusin ilme pehmeni. Hän olisi kiitollisuudenvelassa Redille. <br/>
<br/>
"Ymmärtänyt väärin? Kuinka?" <br/>
<br/>
"Oikeastaan… Mä haluan kuulla sen sulta. Mä kestän sen"<br/>
<br/>
"Sans?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sä tiedät… Aamuisin ennen kun mä lähden töihin ja iltaisin juuri ennen kun me mennään nukkumaan"<br/>
<br/>
"Ah. Mä kerron sulle että mä rakastan sua"<br/>
<br/>
"Niin. Uh…" Sans aloitti. Hänen sielunsa sykki niin kovaa, aivan kuin se karkaisi kohta hänen rintakehästään. "Papyrus, miten sä tarkoitat sitä?" <br/>
<br/>
"Sans…" Papyrus sanoi nostaessaan molemmat kädet toisen hartioille. "Mä oon tarkoittanut sitä aina romanttisesti… Haittaako se?" hän kysyi. <br/>
<br/>
Sans tuijotti toisen silmiin.<br/>
<br/>
"Papyrus, mä oon niin pahoillani…" Sans aloitti. Hänen äänensä värisi samalla tavalla kuin painajaisten jälkeen. <br/>
<br/>
Pidemmän sielu hypähti kipeästi. Mokasiko hän? <br/>
<br/>
"Mä en ikinä edes harkinnut että sä voisit… pitää musta" Sans sanoi ja painoi toisen kämmenen silmäkuopan peitoksi. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans? Voi ei… En kai mä suututtanut sua?" <br/>
<br/>
"Paps, mä en ikinä vois vihata sua" Sans sanoi. "Mä… rakastan sua kans. Niin paljon että mun sieluun sattuu" <br/>
<br/>
Sillä Papyrus sulki veljensä tiukkaan syleilyyn. <br/>
<br/>
"Mikset sä kertonut aiemmin?"<br/>
<br/>
"Pelko, varmaan...? Mitä jos sä torjut mut? Mitä jos sä hyväksyt…? Mitä sitten, olisinko tarpeeksi hyvä…?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sans, sä oot ollu aina mun tukena. Anna mun kantaa sua joskus" Papyrus kuiskasi. Hän nosti päänsä ja kolautti heidän otsansa yhteen. Papyrus pyyhki kyyneleen Sansin poskiluulta. Tukien toisen kalloa, hän nojasi ja suuteli häntä hellästi. Sans huokaisi ja käänsi päänsä parempaan kulmaan. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Red virnuili. Hän ei todellakaan olettanut että onnistuisi saattamaan Sansin ja Papyruksen yhteen, mutta siinä sitä oltiin. Mokomat halailivat ja pusivat siellä aivan kuin se olisi poistumassa muodista. <br/>
<br/>
Noh, homma oli hoidettu. Hän voisi lähteä takaisin telttaan nukkumaan. Oli jo kylmä. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans? Sä oot vieläkin hereillä" Edgen ääni sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Jos et huomannu, me kaikki ollaan hereillä. Ne toiset Sans ja Papyrus pussailee tuolla" Red sanoi ja osoitti taakseen. <br/>
<br/>
"Kiva. Ne ällösöpöt rakastavaiset pääsi aika äkkiä vaatteistaan eroon"<br/>
<br/>
"Boss, mä en halunnu tietää" <br/>
<br/>
"Blue on dom"<br/>
<br/>
"MÄ EN HALUNNU TIETÄÄ!" <br/>
<br/>
Edge otti askeleen Rediä päin ja työnsi sormen tämän pannan alle. <br/>
<br/>
"Sans. Mitä jos mekin pidettäisiin hieman hauskaa…?" Edge kuiskasi. Hän nuolaisi toisen hampaiden vierestä ja virnisti juuri sillä tavalla joka sai Redin polvet heikoksi. <br/>
<br/>
"Ah… Selvä. Mitä oot miettinyt mun varalle, Boss?" <br/>
<br/>
"Jotain vähän erilaista…"<br/>
<br/>
"En malta odottaa" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus ja Edge olivat ensimmäiset hereillä. Papyrus venytteli selkäänsä ja oli valmis vaihtamaan vaatteensa. Edge pyyhkäisi silmäkuoppiaan ja haukotteli.<br/>
<br/>
"Huomenta, Papyrus"<br/>
<br/>
"Huomenta, Edge! Nukuitko hyvin?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm, jotenkin. Entä sinä?"<br/>
<br/>
"Jep!"<br/>
<br/>
"Hm. Hyvä" Edge vastasi ja venytteli.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmnh… Miksi te puhutte näin aikasten? Mitä kello on?" Stretch mutisi puoliunessa.<br/>
<br/>
"Se on jo seitsemän aamulla!" Papyrus sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Eli keskiyö" Stretch jatkoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Hah. Ylös ja ulos! Lenkille mars!" Edge sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Eiii…" <br/>
<br/>
"Edge on aivan oikeassa! Raitis ilma tekee hyvää!"<br/>
<br/>
"Mä oon just heränny… Mh… Mun pää tuntuu hattaralta"<br/>
<br/>
"Just… Hei Papyrus, vedetään tämä laiskiainen ulos"<br/>
<br/>
"Hyvä idea"<br/>
<br/>
"Ei taas! Te ootte julmia!"<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos, se on tavoitteena"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Red yritti istua niin mukavasti kun pystyi. Edgen mokoma oli kiihkoissaan saanut toisen reiden sijoiltaan. Se ei sinänsä sattunut ja Edge oli sen verran vastuullinen dom että oli laittanut sen paikalleen, mutta Red tunsi että jotain on käynyt. Niin, ja se että hänellä oli kaarnaa nikamien välissä.<br/>
<br/>
Blue käänsi kylkeään ja katsahti Rediin. <br/>
<br/>
"Huomenta. Onko kaikki hyvin?" Hän kysyi. Red nyökkäsi ja haukotteli. <br/>
<br/>
"En saanut unta enää. Entä sä?" <br/>
<br/>
"Heh… Minäkään en nukkunut kovin hyvin. Eilen tapahtui niin paljon"<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, kuulin mun veljeltä. Onneksi olkoon"<br/>
<br/>
"Mh~ En malta odottaa päästä kotiin ja näyttää mun Papyrusille etten ole niin viaton"<br/>
<br/>
Red ei halunnut tietää.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Sans! Sä oot viimeinen nukkumassa!" Papyrus sanoi kun avasi teltan ovea. Siellä Sans oli, edelleen makuupussissaan. Hän, vain puoliksi tajuissaan mateli makuupussinsa kanssa Papyruksen luo.<br/>
<br/>
"Sans? Miks sä leikit matoa?" <br/>
<br/>
"Koska mä oon… <em>laiskamato</em>" </p>
<p>"USKOMATONTA!!" </p>
<p>"Heh… usko<em>mato</em>nta. Sä alat oppiin"<br/>
<br/>
"Pitääkö mun alkaa kyseenalaistamaan mun eilisiä valintoja jo nyt?!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Oma koti kullan kallis tai jotain siihen suuntaan. Stretch laski repun maahan ja huokaisi. Vaikka hänellä ja Bluella oli mukavaa muiden kanssa telttaillessa, oli silti kiva päästä takaisin lämmitettyyn taloon.<br/>
<br/>
Blue kokeili Stretchin kättä. Hän kietoi sormensa toisen sormiin ja nojasi tätä vasten. Stretch hymyili ja silitti Bluen kalloa vapaalla kädellään.<br/>
<br/>
"Paps…"<br/>
<br/>
"Niin, Sans?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä jos… Korvattaisiin hukattu aika?" Blue kuiskasi ja rutisti toisen kättä. Stretch tunsi väristyksiä selkärankaansa pitkin.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah… Nyt?" Stretch kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Niin mä hieman ajattelin. Hermostuttaako sua?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ehkä vähän…"<br/>
<br/>
"Mä pidän susta huolen, Paps"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus ei hukannut aikaa kun pääsi kotiin Sansin kanssa. Kun matkatavarat saatiin pois kannosta, hän nosti veljensä syliin ja rutisti häntä lujaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Pap? Heh, mikä on?" Sans kysyi, mutta kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille. <br/>
<br/>
"Enkö mä saa halata mun rakasta veljeä ihan vain huvikseen?" Papyrus sanoi kallistaen päätään. Sans naurahti.<br/>
<br/>
"Sä oot niin siisti, tiesitkö sitä?"<br/>
<br/>
"Tiesin!" Papyrus vastasi ja asetti Sansin istumaan heidän keittiön pöydälle. Sans jäi ihmettelemään.<br/>
<br/>
"Tuota… mitäs tämä nyt on? Jos mä oisin istunut tähän itse niin oisin kuullu heti jonkin version lauseesta ‘ahteri pois pöydältä’"<br/>
<br/>
"Sans. Saanko mä… koskea sua lisää?" Papyrus kysyi. Sans henkäisi syvään ja punastui. Papyrus hyväili toisen kasvoja molemmin käsin.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah… Siitä vain. Luotan suhun" Sans vastasi. Papyrus hymyili ja alkoi tunnustella toisen kylkiluita tämän vaatteiden läpi.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tottakai Redin piti arvata mitä tulee tapahtumaan heti kun kodin etuovi kolahtaa kiinni. Edge nosti Redin ylös kuin käärityn maton ja kiiruhti suoraan makuuhuoneeseen. Ainakin Edgen sänky oli pehmeä, toisin kuin se hemmetin puu jota vasten he olivat hinkanneet keskellä ei mitään.<br/>
<br/>
"Boss, mikä on?" Red kysyi samalla kun toinen laittoi käsiään tämän paidan alle.<br/>
<br/>
"Meillä on viimeinkin yksityisyyttä..." Edge vastasi. Hän nuolaisi hampaitaan ja nosti toisen käden Redin poskelle. "Viimeinkin aikaa ottaa hitaasti…" hän kuiskasi. Redin kallo lehahti punaiseksi.<br/>
<br/>
"H-hitaasti?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hm… Näyttää sulle että sun paikka on täällä mun vieressä…"<br/>
<br/>
"Todista se sitten" Red sanoi virnuillen. Hän kuuli pienen äänen jonka tunnisti heti. Edgen sielu oli Redin silmien edessä. "Oh…"<br/>
<br/>
"Koske sitä" Edge käski ääni väristen. "Sitten sä tiedät kuinka tosissani mä olen sun kaa" hän jatkoi. Toinen nyökkäsi ja ojensi käden.</p>
<p><br/>
---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kyllä, Uno- ja makkarakohtaukset on kirjoitettu vain yhden vitsin takia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>